


Great

by kinpika



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, falling in love for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crow didn't want to give it a name.</i>
</p><p>It was something, no matter what everyone else said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great

It wasn’t  _just_  a crush. That much he was sure of. No matter how much he was waved off because of being only those few months younger, Crow knew. He knew it was far more than that. After all, when he answers his phone at 3 in the morning, croaky from too much practice and not enough sleep, the small  _“darling”_ that filters through from the other side doesn’t just have him smiling. It has them both.

It wasn’t  _just_  lust. Crow wouldn’t deny the attraction, watching  _The_  Grateful King stand up on stage and completely take everyone over - himself included. He couldn’t deny it. It was…  _powerful._  It made Crow feel like he could take on the world. Also made him feel like his cock was going to snap through the zip of his pants, but that was beside the point.

It wasn’t  _just_  sex. Private jam sessions, just the two of them, dissolving into kissing, touching, fucking. Rom knew straight away, giving Crow a dressing down about watching himself. Being careful. Like Crow wasn’t always careful. He wasn’t some little kid that they all met that one day after getting the shit beaten out of him. Crow knew exactly what he was doing.

Maybe it was love. Crow didn’t want to give it a name. Didn’t want to give a name to drawn out blowjobs before a supporting act. Didn’t want to give a name to 4 am shower sex followed by breakfast comprising of cold fries and a melted ice-cream. Didn’t want to give a name to someone remembering his birthday for once, complete with flowers and chocolates and everything else. He didn’t want to go out of his way to say that being invited on stage to play alongside him meant something more, even if he saw the slander in the papers. Crow doesn’t want to ask the big question: what are we? It’s terrifying. 

And he doesn’t want to admit he was wrong, about everything. 

 

“Crow?”

“Hmm?”

There’s a soft press against his lips, nothing but a chaste kiss. But Crow knew. He understood immediately and sighed when they parted. 

“Thank you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1st sb69 fic i ever wrote... i love


End file.
